tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
High School Troubles
The pilot episode of The Kaitlin Chronicles. Kaitlin runs across some drama with her friends after "dissing" them at a party the previous weekend. Kaitlin seeks help to earn their trust back. Episode Summary Kaitlin is almost falling asleep in what seems like another long, boring day of high school. She thinks chemistry is so boring. Her friend, Danny, tries to keep her awake. Kaitlin just isn't feeling it. After all, it is a Monday. Danny agrees. Laura thinks they should both be able to pay attention. Kaitlin rolls her eyes. Laura is one of the biggest "try-hards" she's ever seen. She resumes her nap, until a quiz comes out. Kaitlin starts to freak out. Later that day, on the way to band class, Kaitlin attempts to catch up to Savannah. Savannah only begins to walk faster when she sees Kaitlin. Kaitlin wonders what that is all about. She tries to catch up, but Savannah is only going faster. Kaitlin is really confused. She asks Kole what's wrong with her. Kole shrugs. Kaitlin just sighs and gets out her clarinet. After band, Kaitlin gets her lunch of what seems like cardboard pizza. Kaitlin shudders and sets it aside. When she sits down, all of her friends turn their backs. Kaitlin wonders what they're all mad about. Maddie claims she knows already. Kaitlin really doesn't know. Olivia reminds her of the party they had last week. Kaitlin doesn't remember anything except for sitting on Snapchat, playing Mario Kart, and pigging out on Oreos. Shannon says that's exactly it. She sat with boys the whole time while her friends were having their own fun. Kaitlin doesn't understand what's wrong with that. Olivia says she needs to start spending time with her friends. In the mean time, they kick Kaitlin from their table. Kaitlin slumps down and attempts to find another table to sit at. She doesn't know where to sit, so she sits at a random table. Luckily, one of her band mates, Jade, is sitting at that table. Jade asks Kaitlin what's wrong. Kaitlin explains the whole story to her. Jade says they just need to accept the way she behaves and that if they were really her friends they wouldn't care. Kaitlin thinks she's right. Just then, a guy named Austin wonders who the heck Kaitlin is. After lunch, Kaitlin confronts Maddie and tells her what Jade said. Maddie is somewhat surprised, because she wouldn't expect Jade to say something like that. Kaitlin says it's true though. Maddie says she's sorry and doesn't know what she was thinking. Maddie says she'll go tell her friends. Kaitlin is glad and she hugs Maddie. Maddie finds all her friends and relies the information that Jade said. All her friends think about and think she's right. At the end of the day, they all agree they're going to find her then and apologize. Tori is really happy that they're doing this. Shannon is glad they all learned a lesson from this. At the end of the school day, Kaitlin is starting to walk out of the school. She was about to go pick up her little brother when all of a sudden, her friends find her. They all say they're sorry for the ways they've been rejecting her. They think she's really special to them, no matter how she behaves. She has a special place in all their hearts. Kaitlin is touched by what they all had to say, and they all hug. Then, that same Austin kid wonders what the heck is going on. Production Information * This is the very first episode of the series * The episode doesn't use any CGI elements Trivia * During the flashback of the party, the following items can be seen: ** The game Mario Kart Wii ''is seen being played on TV ** Three well-known movies/videos are seen on a shelf: ''Toy Story 3, VeggieTales: LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed, and A Christmas Story *** Along with the movies, two books are seen: The Fault In Our Stars ''and ''Paper Towns, both coincidentally John Green books * Music from the video game ''Sonic Lost World ''is borrowed in the gym class scene. During the dodgeball game, the Deadly Six theme plays Category:The Phineasnferb Channel Category:The Kaitlin Chronicles